princesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Deadly Sins
General So whoever knows the right thing to do and fails to do it, for him it is sin. - James 4:17 "The seven deadly sins, also known as the capital vices or cardinal sins, is a Western grouping and classification of vices. This grouping emerged in the fourth century AD and was used for Christian ethical education and for confession. According to the Catechism of the Catholic Church, a mortal or deadly sin is believed to destroy the life of grace and charity within a person. Though the sins have fluctuated over time, the currently recognized list includes pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath and sloth. There is a parallel tradition of seven virtues."Wikipedia article Pride /prīd/ noun # A feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired. It is often referred to as the First Sin, as Lucifer thought himself above God and was thus cast down for his hubris. Pride as a Sin is to think yourself better than others for said accomplishments, for there is no harm in taking pride in your work. But to allow Pride to consume your work... That is the trap. Lust /ləst/ noun # A passionate desire for something. In its more archaic form, Lust not only referred to sexual feelings and urges, but a want for the immaterial. A Lust for Power, for example, is a phrase commonly used today, even though we don't usually associate such things with Lust as a Sin anymore. Avarice /ˈavərəs/ noun # Extreme greed for wealth or material gain. More commonly known as 'Greed', the Sin of Avarice is not only the gaining and hoarding of wealth, but also the needless and frivolous spending of said wealth. An Avaricious soul spends almost as much as they make, as soon as they make it, on small things; trifles. Sloth /slōTH/ noun # A reluctance to work or make an effort; laziness. While there is nothing wrong with taking a well-deserved break from work, the Sin of Sloth waits ever in the wings, telling you to play just one more level of that game, read just one more chapter of that book. Envy /ˈenvē/ noun # A feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck. One of the Ten Commandments states that "Thou Shalt not Covet". Hence the Sin of Envy was born. Gluttony /ˈɡlətnē/ noun # The habitual greed or excess in eating. Fairly straightforward as far as the Sins are concerned, Gluttony is a part of our base nature. Our desire to feed and to feast. Wrath /rath/ noun # Strong, stern, or fierce anger; deeply resentful indignation; ire. # Vengeance or punishment as the consequence of anger. The other fairly straightforward Sin, Wrath holds one's anger for far longer than it should, letting it fester and smolder, burning far hotter than it should. And when it is released, one's retribution would be far harsher had one not held onto it for so long.